ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marduk's Jubbah Set
There should be articles for the Anu, Ea, and Enlil Armor sets since these armors are equippable and can be useful. I'll let other people create those pages since I don't want to create a stub page which has no info besides a historical background And I'll import these historical backgrounds when the pages are created. Anu In Mesopotamian mythology (which included the Sumerian, Assyrian, and Babylonian peoples), Anu (also called An) was the god of the heavens, constellations, and the chief of gods. While he was the chief of the gods and their abode, his role was mostly ceremonial. Enlil and later Marduk were the de facto rulers of the world. Anu’s powers entailed judging criminals, creating stars. He was the oldest god of the Anunnaki (gods of the Mesopotamian pantheon). An/anu means “heavens” in the various Mesopotamian languages. Ea In Babylonian mythology, Ea was the god of water and of the waters on Earth, wisdom, life/creation, magic, semen, and the crafts. The waters of the Earth included oceans, rivers, and wetlands. He was the keeper of the Me (the gifts of civilization) and taught civilization the techniques needed to survive the Anunnaki’s (pantheon of Babylonian gods) efforts to kill humanity by dought, famine, plague, and flood. He also helped to create humanity by making the first humans out of clay for the purpose of serving as labor to produce crops so the gods did not have to do any work. Ea was the patron deity of the city of Eridu. He aslo liked beer and had several incestuous affairs. He was sometimes depicted as a human figure covered in a giant fish-skin or, more commonly, as a human with 2 rivers flowing out of his shoulders (symbolizing the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers) and 2 trees next to them (symbolizing the male & female aspects of nature and the essence of life). He was called Enki by the Sumerians. Ea was also associated with the planet Mercury. Enlil In Sumerian mythology, Enlil was the god of wind. He ruled over the wind and the sky (this only included the atmospheric sky, not the heavens). Enlil invented the hoe, a vital tool for farming back in the Bronze Age. When he was leader of the Anunnaki (pantheon of Mesopotamian gods), he tried to kill humanity since they made too much noise and reproduced too rapidly. He tried to kill them with drought, famine, plague, and flood, but Ea stopped him by teaching humanity how to survive those problems. Marduk would eventually become the leader of the Anunnaki. He was the original holder of the Me (the gifts of civilization) but eventually gave them to Ea. He was the patron deity of the city of Nippur. He was called Ellil by the Akkadians. Enlil means “lord of the open field”. Some of the titles he had were King of Lands, King of Heaven. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 14:06, 28 December 2006 (EST) --Quick question about the armor - it says 'Enhances Fast Cast' - but RDM's, the only job that I know of born with fast cast cannot wear the armor. Does this mean you have to sub RDM for the effect? Or does having the entire set give you the effect regardless of whether or not you have RDM as a job or sub? :same as Rostrum Pumps, it gives the effect regardless. and on the matter of fast cast, does anyone know how much the set gives? -- 02:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) stupid question, the fast cast 10% on the set, does that include the 5% from the body or is it really 15%? :The 10% is just the set bonus, does not include the 5% --JTimmons 16:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Is there partial set bonuses for this? The set bonus 10% is that broken down into 2% per piece of equipment? Like if you had the Head and Hands for example would you get partial set bonus of 4%? :::Unfortunately, only the WotG sets bought with Allied Notes get partial set bonuses. I really wish they'd go back and change the previous sets to work the same way. --Kyrie 18:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Quick Fix Added to the set description that the set does not include Enhancing Magic skill, where it was previously stated that it enhanced all fields of White Mage skills. --AquaOtaku 07:54, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Marduk & Fast Cast A little speed goes a long way. Whethter claiming an HNM or Surviving that last stretch of any endevour, it can be the wind that sways the tide of battle. Combined with Loq. Earring, and the proper sub, the strength that Fast Cast gives you will be clear. Your best options to maximize the potential would be the obvious Red Mage, or the more versatile Scholar. Red Mage however would give a higher degree of Fast Cast. With a Total of -27% Cast time (Marduk Set & Loq. Earring) and -11% Cast time. With Haste however, the Recast time is further decreased to an impressive low. Scholar, while not as proficient in Fast cast (-22% Cast time), and lack of haste, it's Sublimation and ability to almost self-sustain a character can easily make up for it.